My Stupid Mouth
by lalala223
Summary: Blaine said something ridiculous during dinner. And now he's trying to get Kurt to understand that it really meant nothing.  A Fiction based on My Stupid Mouth by John Mayer. :  Short, hopefully alright. :


**A short….almost too short…..Klaine fic, just to get myself back into writing more. Which I will….:) **

**This is a "Song Fic", but more of a fiction with a song in it, really….:) **

**Disclaimer: It is based off of, and contains parts of, My Stupid Mouth by John Mayer. **

**And while I really love John Mayer, like, a lot, I am not him, therefore, I really own no rights to this song. :) **

**Another thing I don't own? Oh, well…Harry Potter….Blaine….Kurt…..Lord of the Rings…..Mr. Schue….But most significant to this piece…..well, Glee, naturally. :) **

He'd done it again. He couldn't shut himself up in time, just couldn't seem to know how to stop.

It wasn't like he didn't know…I mean, he definitely knew that hat he was about to say was completely out of line. but…he couldn't get his mouth to close in time.

"Well, it's not like we're going to get out of this with our sanity. She's a biggot."

he regretted talking bad about Kurt's best friend, Rachel Berry, since it'd had come out of his mouth, the very second.

He couldn't believe it…..why would he ever say such a thing? He loves Rachel as much as Kurt, she's his friend, too. Even if she is obnoxious and ridiculous sometimes. She's worth it.

Kurt grew cold. The date was ruined.

He, Blaine Anderson, was stuck stealing glances, looking away rapidly each time his eyes were met. He ended up staring out the window the entirety of the rest of the date, while Kurt sat, rolling small balls of the napkins and tossing them across, flicking them between the salt and pepper shakers, acting as goal posts.

And now, today, he still was not entirely okay. When he picked him up, and Blaine hopped into the car, he could tell. Not only by his expressions, for his demeanor, but by the choice music playing through the speakers. He did not even try singing with him once. They were all solos.

Kurt had hardly spoken a single word to him all day.

And now, the day was over. And Glee Club was organizing in the Choir Room.

And Blaine had the perfect idea.

"Er…Mr. Schue?" he asked hesitantly.

"Can I sing something before we start?" he asked softly, just to him.

He could see Kurt, pointedly not looking at him, Mercedes and Rachel scowling beside him. He doubted that Kurt had told them exactly what he had said. It would be far too rude, distasteful.

But they got what was happening.

He stood before the club, looking around the room cautiously. He checked on everyone, judging their reactions as he pulled his guitar out of his case, proceeding to tune it shortly.

"Erm…..I'd like to dedicate this to Kurt Hummel. I'm so sorry, darling. I hope you'll forgive me, I didn't mean a word of that." he said, nodding sadly at his boyfriend before clearing his throat delicately.

He started strumming softly, getting a feel for the piece before taking off.

_My stupid mouth_

_has got me in trouble, _

_I said too much, again, _

_To a date over dinner yesterday, _

_And I could see, _

_that he was offended, _

_He says, "Well, Anyways…", _

_Just dyin' for subject change. _

He gave a minute smile, feeling how perfect the song was.

…Now he just ha to hope it worked.

_Oh, it's another social casualty, _

_Score one more for me, _

_How could I forget, _

_Mama said, _

_To think before speakin', _

_Nothin' turned my head, _

_Oh, what's a boy to do, _

_Guess he'd better find the one _

A wink to Kurt.

_Soon. _

As he stroked the strings, gently, delicately, he watched Kurt's face, smiling as he saw it change from angry, to irate, to mild, to fond, eyes softening noticeably.

_We bit our lips, _

_He looked out the window, _

_Rolled some tiny balls of napkin paper, _

_I played a quick game of chess, _

_with the salt and pepper shakers, _

_And I could see clearly, _

_An intelligible line was drawn, _

_Between what was good, _

_What just slipped out, _

_and what went wrong, _

He continued calmly, investing himself into the song.

_I'm never speaking up again…Starting now. _

_Ooh, starting now. _

…

_One more thing, how is this my fault? _

_So maybe I try too hard, _

_But it's all because of this desire, _

_I just wanna be liked, _

_Just wanna be funny, _

_Looks like the joke's on me, _

_So call me Captain Backfire. _

…

He shook his head, at himself, rolling his eyes.

_I'm __never__ speaking up again, _

_It only hurts me, yeah.. _

_I'd rather be a mystery, _

_Then he'd deserve me, yeah. _

_Oh, I'm never speaking up again, _

_I'm never speaking up again, _

_I'm __never__ speaking up again…._

_Starting now…starting now._

He finished softly, setting his guitar in it's case gently and standing, listening to a scattering applause. But only in the back of his mind.

Mostly, his mind was consumed by Kurt's mind-blowingly beautiful face, and how lovingly he was currently regarding him.

And, right before Blaine's very astounded eyes, _Kurt-Freaking-Hummel_ flung himself into his arms, shaking his head.

"Oh, Blaine, you're such an idiot." he cooed fondly into his ear, holding him tightly for a moment.

After a short- too short for either of their true likings- embrace, Kurt pulled back, meeting Blaine's eyes for the first time all day.

"But if you _ever _say crap like that again, there will be punishment." he reminded sternly, winking as he pulled his boy back to their usual seats carefully.

**Just a short Fiction I put together. I know, a song fic. How very…uninventive. But…I haven't written in a while, sorry….**

**Leave a review, please? Just cause…I don't know, you're amazing? Because you're supermegafoxyawesomehot? Whatever floats your boat, I guess. :) **

**Aaaannnnyways, thanks for reading this, and…yeah, hopefully see you soon. :) **


End file.
